


You're but a big boy toy

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bruises, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Dry Sex, Forced Praise for Aggressor, Humiliation, Implied face-fucking, Large Cock, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pre-Iron Man 1, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Sexual Coercion, Spitroasting, Tony serves as business refreshment, Underage Sex, Underage Tony Stark, Verbal Humiliation, group rape, repeated rapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Running a business is exhausting, so from time to time, Obadiah and Howard reward themselves, and whatever business partners they're dealing with at the moment, with a relaxing moment in the company of their favorite plaything.
Relationships: Howard Stark/Tony Stark, Obadiah Stane/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Unnamed Business Partners
Comments: 2
Kudos: 238
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	You're but a big boy toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolahaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahaze/gifts).



> Hope you'll like this dear! I had never even entertained the idea of writing non-con before I scoured the requests of the fest and found yours and basically lost it haha. Thank you for your ideas!
> 
> Thank you to the mods for setting this up and making sure it ran smoothly, and thank you to my amazing E for cheering 💜

They're discussing the latest merge with Oscorp's D&D department, and instead of reaching any kind of agreement, every man around the large conference table is getting antsier, voices are raising in levels, and Obadiah still can't believe their boss didn't even show. He looks around, his jaw set as he plays with his tie pin, biting the inside of his lip as he finally nods at Howard's insistent gaze. It's time.

Howard smiles as he claps his hands to garner the attention of all the suits in the room, his eyes dark and his face managing to look grim even with the large grin distorting his lips. 

"Gentlemen, time for refreshments,"

They look a little surprised. There's been water and anything else they could ask for was brought by the ladies in tight shirts and even shorter skirts since the meeting started. 

"You'll understand." Obadiah nods at the man sitting across from him, his own face not fully morphing into a smile yet - those people disgust him a little too much for that. 

Howard presses a button on the intercom and leans forward to speak to his assistant. 

"Get Tony in here," he orders, then releases the buttons and leans back in his chair, flattening his tie. 

"Should we take this to the sitting area?" Obadiah winks at Howard. 

"Yes," the man exclaims, once again clapping his hands before getting up. "Sirs, if you will," he points at the array of sofas and armchairs arranged on the other side of the room. 

There's a few grumbles and some dare make noises of confusion that quiet as soon as either of Stark Industries' bosses cross their gaze, but they make it to the sofas right on time. 

The door opens. 

And here comes Tony.

Obadiah already feels a little lighter just seeing the boy come in. They just celebrated his 16th birthday a week before - sweet, sweet sixteen - and he looks even better than he did then. He licks his lips at the way Tony moves around the room, spotting them and looking at the ground as soon as he so much as catches someone's eyes on him. All eyes, are on him. 

"Here, boy," Howard's voice fills the room, and Tony doesn't so much as flinch - good boy. 

He walks closer as measuredly as possible - Obadiah would rather see him crawl. 

The suits sitting around them, scattered in the different chairs and lounging on the fancy sofas Obadiah made that whore at accounting order, look like they're wondering what's going on. Until he grins at them, and cups his cock, already hardening in his slacks just seeing Tony stop at his father's feet. 

"Where do you want me, Daddy?" The boy asks - well-trained, good. 

"Naked, boy, like any good slut, you should already be naked, our partners are waiting." Howard growls. 

Tony nods, the weak downtilt of his chin and the way his shoulders are slumped, the way he pushes his pants and underwear down - he's already barefoot - before pulling his sweater off… Obadiah squeezes his cock through his slacks again, groaning as the last bruises he left on the boy's hips come into view. 

"Obie needs a hole to fill, he's very tired by this meeting, Anthony, what are you waiting for?" Howard says, his words both silk and leather as they crack through the room and the men in the room alternatively gasp, or whine, or moan… 

Tony doesn't say another word, he just walks to Obadiah's chair and waits, eyes downcast. 

Obie licks his lips. 

"Why is this not caged?" He flicks a finger at the foreskin of the boy's limp cock.

Tony's mouth opens just slightly, the first sign he's shown of being there at all. 

"Come here, Tony," Obie croons, his hands on his belt, undoing it and pulling his cock out as the boy takes the final steps that bring him between his legs. "Look at it, what do you see?"

The silence in the room is only broken by the sounds of some of the others opening their own pants. Obadiah doesn't spare them a glance. He stays focused on Tony's face as he fists his cock, palm and large fingers closed around it and going up and down slowly while the boy visibly struggles to carry out the order and keep watching. 

"Do you see the fat cock that's going inside you as soon as you ask for it? Ask for it like a good boy, Tony, go on." 

Tony's eyes are empty when he forgets himself long enough to look into Obie's eyes. Obie tsks, "Eyes on your meal, slut! Look at it, you're going to feel it soon." 

Obie squeezes the base of his cock at the way Tony's jaw works, at the way he swallows repeatedly, at the way he forcibly unclenches his hands. 

"Please," the boy whispers. 

"Please what?" Obadiah taps a fingers to his lips. 

"Please, fuck me," Tony says, his voice a little steadier. Good. If he thinks he has any kind of upper hand here, breaking him again will be even better.

"Oh he's not going to fuck you, son," Howard sneers from behind him, still comfortably sitting in his chair with his legs parted and his own cock jutting from his open fly - he winks at Obadiah - "He's going to destroy your girly hole. And he won't be alone, you're going around today."

Brave boy squares his jaw again, back to looking straight at Obadiah's cock. Then he turns around, same as he's been taught to do, leans down slightly and reaches back to spread his ass, revealing the big plug he is to keep inside himself at all times. 

"Well go on, then, take it out, you know how," Obadiah says, almost gently, almost proudly, and so Tony does. 

Carefully, the boy grips the base of the black plug, and starts tugging slowly. 

"Oh yes, oh that's beautiful," Stane groans as he watches the way Tony's rim stretches around the plug, the widest part of it turning the skin almost white with strain until it pops out, leaving him gaping open. "Gorgeous, really gorgeous breeding hole, Tony, that's very good of you, keeping yourself loose like a good whore, you've been taught well. Haven't you?"

The boy lets the plug fall onto the carpet. It makes a thud that makes everyone hold their breath, or so it seems, and Obadiah reaches the end of his roll - can't wait any longer. 

"Walk backward," He reaches for Tony's hips, and then when the boy is close enough, winds an arm around his waist and hoists him up so his feet have to grapple in the air before they set on either side of Stane's thighs. "There you go."

Obadiah keeps Tony up as he angles his cock and lines it up with the boy's hole, and then he pushes him down. The little cry that leaves Tony's mouth is everything Stane needed after the meeting they've just had. And so is the choking noise Tony makes when he starts actively fucking him, hard, unforgiving, giving him all of his length and none of his warmth, just strength, and a dick big enough to replace the plug that just left the boy's abused ass.

"Tell me you like it, tell me you like Daddy's big cock inside you boy," he growls, taking a hold of Tony's hair and forcing him to meet his gaze. His eyes are so wide, he's fighting the tears so bravely, it's thrilling. Such big brown eyes, such an angelic mouth - made to stretch around fat meat. Stane spits right into it. "Tell me." 

"I like it," Tony says weakly, and both Howard and Obadiah laugh at him. 

"You could have done better, but that's okay, Howard's gonna give you something to make you shut up for good now, another big cock to plug that face of yours, what do you say? Would you like that?" Stane makes his voice saccharine-sweet, but when Tony's eyes once again widen with tears but he doesn't answer, Stane uses the hold he has on his hair to make him nod, still fucking him with hard thrusts that make the boy's loose hole spasm around him. "Did you see that? He said yes, come take that mouth before he embarrasses himself again Howard." 

Howard winks at their business partners as he gets up, and the last sound Tony supposedly will hear before his head is filled with the noises of his own choking on his father's dick is that of Obadiah's belly-deep laugh. 

This is a much better outcome than what their meeting could ever have reached without Tony. Proof again that big boy toys should always be kept close. 

You never know when the urge to claim a slutty boy will come.   
  



End file.
